The New Ghost of Hogwarts
by TheWerewolfQueen
Summary: What happens when there is a ghost caught in the Room of Requirement? What happens when the ghost remembers nothing of her past, of how she got there? What is the significance of Voldemort to her? What happens if she's not a ghost at all?
1. The First Conversation

It's has been a long time since I've seen someone in my part of the Room of Requirement. A handsome blonde haired boy was there, pulling a drape off the vanishing cabinet. I was curious, very curious. Maybe he could help me find my body. My body had aged slower than it would normally, giving me the look of a seventeen year old. Truthfully, I was almost 23 years old. He was looking at it. I'm sure he knew what it was for. But still, I decided to warn him.

'Vanishing cabinets are quite temperamental. Beware what you put in there.' My voice was soft as it floated around the large space.

'Who's there? Show yourself!' the voice was panicked.

'It is naught but I.' I floated through a pile of books, arms raised showing I was no threat.

'Who are you?'

'My name is Anira. I was once in Slytherin.'

'Why are you here?'

'I'm trapped here.' Floating up, I sat myself on top of the books, crossing one leg over the other, resting my chin on my fist. 'It's positively dreary. You're the first person I've seen in 12 years.'

He seemed to take a closer look at me. I wore the Hogwarts uniform, showing I was a Slytherin. Silvery blood showed on my shirt front, and specks in my raven black hair. My black eyes regarded him thoughtfully.

'What do you know about the cabinets?' he asked suspiciously.

'Not much.' I shrugged, my eyes staring at the object in question. 'I know they stuffed my body in there and it disappeared. Who are you?'

'Like I am going to tell you.'

'I told you my name.' My voice was soft.

'Just go away.'

'Fine.' I was dejected. Couldn't he be a little be more sympathetic? I mean, I'm not quite dead, but I'm near to it. Slowly, I floated back to the ground and walked right through him. Behind me I heard the shocked and disgusted sounds as I walked further into the Room. 'Come back if you want a chat. I'm always here.'

'No doubt about that.' I heard the quiet grumble. Slightly smiling, I went on my way.


	2. The Second Encounter

**I don't own anything except Anira and her parents.**

'Girl!' someone exclaimed. 'Girl! Dammit.'

'I have a name you know.' My voice was rather tart.

'I know. I forgot.'

'I figured.'

He waited for me to say my name. Finally, he realised I wasn't.

'Draco Malfoy.' He told me softly.

'Pardon?'

'My name. It's Draco Malfoy.' His grey eyes were sharp and piercing.

'Anira Beauregard, pleasure to meet you.' I settled myself on a pile of random objects nearby. 'Now, what's troubling you?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'I know what it looks like when someone is sick, Draco. You look sick.'

'I have to kill him.' His voice was soft. He was looking at the ground.

'Who?' my reply was patient.

'Dumbledore.'

'Why?'

'He'll kill my mother and myself if I don't.'

'Who is he?'

'The Dark Lord.'

So, he returned. My parents were a huge supporter. Evidently only Draco's father was, or else he would have been included in the threats. Or if his father was an asset to the Dark Lord. I honestly, don't like him. I don't like bowing to conformity. Just that niggling thought stuck in my mind. It was probably why I was stuffed in the vanishing cabinet.

'I see.' My voice was careful but pensive. 'Well, I can only offer you some advice on that forefront.' Floating from my position, I went infront of him, at eye level. I noticed I was petite next to his form. 'Considering the circumstances, I don't think you can get out of them.'

He opened his mouth to say something, in retaliation I raised my opaque hand.

'I know. But consider this carefully. Are you truly a killer, Draco? Could you truly take someone's life in coldblood? Are you willing? Yes. But could you? That's for you to decide. From my own opinion? No, I don't think you could. But why should you listen to me? I'm a spirit.'

Smiling I started to move away.

'Anira.' I heard my name. The voice that said it sent shivers down my spine.

'Yes?' I turned back to the handsome man.

'Thank you.'

'No problem.'


End file.
